


Mine

by ratafia



Series: Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: For the prompt: "I’m not jealous! It’s just… you’re mine!“





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



Dean was truly doing his best, charm turned on to eleven, but their latest witness slash person of interest was still suspiciously evasive about her alibi. She was rather nice though and undoubtedly pretty, with adorable dimples on her cheeks as she smiled at his jokes and soft looking curls framing the young face. And she kept throwing quick glances behind his back with a mildly alarmed expression. 

  
\- Sophie… You can tell me if something bothering you. We can protect you. 

  
He busts out his best imploring look, squeezing her forearm supportively, but she only looks a bit confused and then they’re no longer alone at the little table for two. Cas stops at his shoulder, looking conflicted, but pissed and maybe more than a little upset, eyes glued to where Dean’s palm is still resting on girl’s skin. 

  
\- Ah… Cas? Everything okay? Sophie, this is my college, agent Barnes. 

  
\- Yes. Agent. I need you for… something. 

 

Dean doesn’t even have the time to cringe and Cas’ wording which can very well just destroy all his efforts to establish some rapport with the girl, because clearly, that mysterious something is very  _very_  important. So important that his angel can’t think of anything better - or in that much of a hurry - that he grabs for Dean’s tie and all but hauls him on his feet and then away. Not releasing the tie.

 

They head to the bathroom, apparently, Cas nearly growling on some poor patron there to get out, but Dean is still getting over the fact that he just got paraded around the public space _on a leash_. He feels himself flushing fast and hard, embarrassment mixing in with a heady rush of arousal, because Cas is not done, he has some  _pressing matters_  to discuss it seems, when he yanks on the tie again, shoving Dean in one of the stalls with impeccably controlled strength that has human weak in the knees. 

  
Hunter lands with his back on a flimsy partition between the stalls and then Cas is on him, lips harsh and demanding, clever fingers already working his zipper and belt, and Dean can’t remember why this is  _not_  the best idea in the world anymore.

  
When it so clearly is, with Cas’ lips going for his neck, sucking, marking him just above the collar for everyone to see, right when warm palms snake their way into his underwear, gripping, stroking. Dean feels dizzy with all the blood rushing south and can’t help a moan at another mark being bitten into his neck, just over the pulse point, Cas’ breath harsh and labored in his ear. 

  
Dean’s eyes roll into his head with pleasure when the angel sinks onto his knees and just fucking goes to town on his dick, not bothered by such trivial matters as gag reflex or need for breathing and thanks to all the gods for angel mojo. Dean moans his delight to the heavens and nearly loses his mind when dares to look down and there’s Cas, with eyes right on him, intent and possessive, the air around them crackling with concealed power of the creature before him. It does things to him, very good things, and he can’t help but trace the outline of the pink lips stretched over his cock, wet and soft, sucking him so expertly, and then Cas moans, low and downright sinful, swallowing him down, and that’s it for Dean. 

  
He almost falls with the force of his orgasm, but Cas holds him up, his mouth still milking his dick for every drop, to the point where it’s nearly painful, but so damn good all the same. Dean has to actually drag him away when it gets too much, and he feels spent and oversensitive, while Cas carefully tucks him back in, fixing his clothes, suddenly looking bashful, as if only now realizing where they are. 

  
\- Dude… I’m so  _not_  complaining… But… What the hell brought this on? 

  
He’s still breathless and can’t really think straight, with all the pleasant tingles going off in his body, but he’s sure enough paying attention when angel does his nervous neck rubbing thing. Now he just got to know what’s up. 

  
\- You were very close to her. 

  
It takes a second for Dean to catch up. To trace the sequence of events, the looks Sophie kept throwing at something,  _someone_ behind them, the exact moment Cas intervened. And then he laughs, earning himself a withering look and only laughing harder. 

  
\- You were jealous, aren’t you! Oh, Cas… 

  
\- I’m not jealous! It’s just… you’re mine!

  
_Mine_. It echoes in Dean’s head, laughter dying down and blush creeping back in, right on the heels of that warm bubbly feeling in his chest making him smile like a loon and reach for a kiss, still tasting himself on angels lips and oh so tempted to just ask him to take them to the motel and show exactly how much he agrees with the statement. They still have work, though. 

  
\- Of course, I’m yours, Cas… Only yours. 

  
They still spend an inappropriate amount of time just kissing before finally returning to Sophie in the dining area, who’s miraculously haven’t left yet. Her brows shot up when she takes in Dean’s disheveled appearance and Cas’ smug look, and the hunter is halfway to getting defensive when she suddenly smiles and giggles. 

  
\- Thank God, you’re gay! Sorry about before… I’m not really out yet, and you never know who’s safe, surely, you understand. 

  
Dean does and has a presence of mind to nod, trying to compose his face into something neutral. 

  
\- I was with my girlfriend, you see, her parents are out of town, so we were holed up at her place all weekend. 

  
Well, at least that turn of events clears out his time enough to make that pit stop at the motel. He does have some  _pressing matters_  to discuss with his angel after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Come shout with me about it on [tumblr](https://omgilostmyshoe.tumblr.com/post/184380208416/56-for-the-smut-prompts-and-any-pairing-you-feel).


End file.
